Eyewash systems are in wide use in factories, laboratories and other installations where the danger of injury to the eye exists due to splashing of chemicals, and/or dust, dirt and other irritants which may be present. These systems are best portable so that they may be transported to the site of an injury or accident.
Prior art portable eyewash systems include a resiliant liquid container arranged with an eye cup or the like whereby, upon manually squeezing the container, a liquid is dispensed for flushing the eye. Other prior art portable systems dispense the flushing liquid through gravity flow apparatus.
While these systems have the desired portability feature and are hence advantageous over non-portable systems which must be connected to existing plumbing, the liquid dispensing action provided is somewhat unreliable and, in any event, a liquid flushing action is provided rather than a liquid spraying action which is more desirable for the purposes intended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a battery operated and hence portable eyewash system, wherein a liquid is sprayed for washing the eye, and which system incorporates other desirable features not found in the prior art devices.